Waterborough
Waterborough is a major city appearing as the main setting for the first season of Criminal Case. Located in Pennsyvania, Waterborough is a city with a diverse population rangi from hipsters to politians, A total of sixty cases are situated across the city, which is composed of ten districts. The Waterborough Police Department is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city. Districts Waterborough, set to release sixty cases,features a total of ten districts Roebling Roebling is the first district of Waterborough. A combination of high rise condos, hipster areas, and industrial buildings, the district focuses on the player adjustiing to the police department. It also focuses on investigating a shipping company and their possible connection to a drug trafficking. Case #1-#6 are situated in this district. Money Mile Money Mile '''is the second district of Waterborough. The financial hub of the city, the district focuses on a financial crisis set off by the murder of a businessman, and a company that promises to save the people from bankruptcy. It also focuses on catching the Necktie Strangler, a serial killer who is targeting businessmen and stock traders by strangling them with a necktie. Case #7-#12 are situated in this district. Inner City '''Inner City '''is the third district of Waterborough. Full of people from dozens of cultures, the district focuses on investigating a charte school company, Ascend Learning, and their ties to the corrupt business in Money Mile. It also focuses on Sakura and her troubled past with Ascend. Case #13-#18 are situated in this district. Babylon '''Babylon '''is the fourth district of Waterborough. A district heavily dominated by blacks and Hispanics, it focuses on the torn relationship between the district residents and the police department. Case #19-#24 are situated in this district. Bronx Hills '''Bronx Hills is the fifth district of Waterborough. A ghetto-like area filled with abandoned buildings and organized crime, the district focuses on a gang war between the Jade Reapers and the Burning Bones. It also focuses on Isabella and her past ties to the Jade Reapers. Case #25-#30 are situated in this district. Old Town Old Town '''is the sixth district of Waterborough. The historical hub of the city, the district focuses on investigating the disappearances of Sakura and Courtney, as well as serval teenagers and young adults. It also focuses on the upcoming Founder’s Day, as well as a satanist cult and their connection to Sakura and Courtney’s disappearance. Case #31-#36 are situated in this district. Farmville '''Farmville '''is the seventh district of Waterborough. A farming community, the district focuses on Case #37-#42 are sirusted in this district. University '''University '''is the eighth district of Waterborough. A schooling institution with an accredited baccalaureate college, a football field, and several schooling fronts, the district focuses on investigating the corruption in Waterborough College, It also focuses on recruiting a potential studebt into the force. Case #43-#48 are situated in this district. Capital Hill '''Capital Hill is the ninth district of Waterborough. The political hub of the city, the district focuses on the upcoming mayor elections and investigating the possible corruption behind the two parties. It also focuses on Tony and Penelope fighting over the candidates for mayor. Case #49-#54 are situated in this district. Colonial Peak '''Colonial Peak '''is the tenth and final district of Waterborough. The district focuses on digging into the past to stop a notorious secret society before theye take over the city Case #55-#60 are situated in this district. Category:All Fanmade Games Category:Seasons Category:Cities